A newly manufactured electronic device is tested by providing stimulus signals to the device and capturing its response. These measurements may be used to, for example, measure actual performance against expected performance. The electronic device may receive the stimulus signal to trigger the device under test (DUT). For example, the stimulus signal may include data that when received by the DUT, initiates a sequence of actions to be performed. The stimulus signal may be generated from a stimulus source that is electrically connected to a pin of a device through a printed circuit board known as text fixture or loadboard.
When testing a newly manufactured electronic device, the stimulus signal may experience loss of strength as it is transmitted through intermediate components from the testing apparatus to the DUT, e.g., wiring, an interface printed circuit board (PCB), etc. This loss often adds jitter to the stimulus signal. When the electronic device is tested, there are testing scenarios when an absence of jitter is preferred such as an ideal stimulus signal being used to measure the device operating at capacity. However, in other scenarios, the use of jitter is important to allow the testing to simulate actual scenarios. In a conventional method, a passive filter is used to equalize the loss or jitter that is created or to add a jitter to the stimulus signal. However, the passive nature of the filter restricts the testing to a specific set of conditions.